Missing you
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: Hitomi's back on earth, but is she really happy? Back on Gaea, Fanelia's been restored to its former glory, but has Van found his own happiness?


Vision of Escaflowne

AN: I've never really liked the ending of Escaflowne, I mean, how come Hitomi never got together with Van! They're such a cute couple! Not fair! This is my first one-shot try for Escaflowne and hope you like this minna! Revies please?

Missing you 

It's been three years since she's been to Gaea, three years since she's last held the cards and to read her fates, three years since she's last seen him. Hitomi hugged herself as strong winds blew around her as she stood in the desolated track field. The moment she returned to earth, she knew things would never be the same ever again. She had been missing on earth for a total of three weeks… only three weeks here on earth when she had spent such a long time with Van and the others. Tears came unbidden in her eyes as she remembered her first meeting with the King of Fanelia, it was on this very same track field. Tears fell freely on her face as she collapsed on the rough ground on remembered loneliness. Nobody believed her when she told them where she had been, everyone thought that she was just sick… too much tarot reading they said.

Hitomi sobbed even more, wishing to be by his side, but can't. She had felt more at home at Gaea, than here on her own world. She nearly jumped in shock when a hand gently held her arm.

"Hitomi…"

Hitomi looked up and saw two of her friends who stuck with her no matter what anyone said. Though she knew that they really couldn't believe what she had told them about Gaia, Van, Allen, Merl, Milerna, Escaflowne… Fanelia, they stood by her… not even her parents would believe her. She smiled sadly up at her friends but couldn't help stop the tears that fell on her face. Yukari kneeled down and hugged her while Amano could only stand quietly and look at her sadly.

"I miss him…" she whispered through sobs.

Yukari could only turn beseeching eyes up at her boyfriend of late and could only tighten her arms in response to her friend's sadness. Ever since Hitomi returned after disappearing for three weeks, she had significantly changed. But what worried them the most was the part when Hitomi told them that she had gone to a strange world called Gaea. At first they thought that Hitomi was just kidding but when she had started talking about a strange guy called Van Fanel who was supposed to be the King of Fanelia and who controlled a huge robot called Escaflowne, that's when they started to truly worry about her.

"Hitomi…" she started, feeling at a loss to explain what she was feeling.

Hitomi gripped Yukari's uniform tighter and mumbled, "I know you think that I'm crazy… maybe I am… but I just can't get him out of my head… I love him too damn much."

Yukari sighed. "He's not here Hitomi, as you said, he's in Gaea… he can never be here, why can't you let go of the past and open yourself to the future Hitomi…"

The young track runner looked up at her bestfriend and smiled sadly. "I know that you probably don't believe me… but…" she tilted her head and looked up at the stars, her right hand closing on the pendant on her neck.

"I love him to much…" she stood up and stared up at the stars, closing her eyes, she held the pendant with both hands and yelled out loud to the heavens,

"Van Fanel, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you and I want to be with you!"

Hitomi felt her pendant heat a bit before settling back on her chest. She smiled sadly, a smile that had never left her face since her return to earth, after knowing for a few days that she had unwittingly made the huge mistake of her life and returned to a world that couldn't understand her, that she had left to return to her world only to leave a part of her soul and her heart behind.

0000000000000

Van looked up to the heavens and felt something in him burn. Hitomi. Three years have passed since she left Gaea to return to the mystic moon, three years since he has started rebuilding Fanelia. Now, after restoring Fanelia's former glory, Van had felt the aching void in his heart and knew that it had nothing to do with his country, but everything to do with a certain girl who had come from the mystic moon.

"My lord."

Van turned to look at one of his advisers.

"My lord, Escaflowne has awaken."

Van's eyes rose in surprise before running at top speed to the hidden chamber where they kept Escaflowne. Arriving at the chamber, he stood in shock as he saw the sleeping dragon come to life, a new energist pulsating with in the red gem and breathing life to the slumbering dragon.

"What could this mean?" a voice behind him whispered and realized that the rest of the palace's guards and inhabitants now stood behind him.

_Van Fanel!_

The King of Fanelia's head snapped up at the voice, Hitomi's voice.

_If you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you and I want to be with you!_

Van's eyes widened when he heard Hitomi's voice coming from the energist and knew that she had been as lonely as he was from the moment he had let her fingers slip through his hands as she was beamed back to the mystic moon.

He turned towards one of his advisers and told him that he would be away for a while and might take some time before he could return. Before his people could ask him where he was going, he ran towards Escaflowne and touched the still pulsating crest and closed his eyes.

"Escaflowne, if you can fell my heart, bring me to the source of my happiness… take me to her." He whispered, and in an instant, Escaflowne's eyes shone, so did the red crest. A beam shot from the sky and surrounded the huge metal knight and lifted the King from his place and brought him to the sky before the beam disappeared leaving a room full of shocked advisers and guards in his midst.

The bright beam shone on a deserted track and field area and gently lowered the king on to solid ground before disappearing once again in the soft evening light. Van stood and looked at his surroundings with curiosity. Looking up to the sky, he smiled a bit when he saw that there was no mystic moon shining above him and knew that he was now inside the mystic moon. He surveyed his surroundings and scratched his head.

**How the heck am I going to find Hitomi in this world!** He thought worriedly, but before he could leave and try to find anyone who might know of her, he stood rooted in place as realization struck him. This was the same place where he and Hitomi first met. A huge smile made its way to his face. If this is where he thought he really was, then there's a huge possibility that she would come here. Looking at the forest, his sharp eyes zeroed in on the steps leading to a temple. He could spend the night there, he thought as he moved towards the shrine, half of him remembering his dragon slaying quest to retrieve the energist and how Hitomi's visions had saved him from death. Entering the shrine, he closed his eyes to catch up on some sleep before continuing his quest to look for the visionary girl the next day.

0000000000000000

Yukari linked her hands with the man standing beside her and looked worriedly at the brown haired girl staring into air in front of the track and field lane. Amano looked down at his girlfriend and knew that she was worried with her friend as much as he was. He and Yukari had become a couple after Hitomi began spacing off frequently, living on her own world and stared into nothingness. Hitomi had refused to do some readings since she returned but for the past few weeks, the could see their old Hitomi returning, except that this Hitomi had a shadowed look in her eyes always. He was about to lead Yukari down to join Hitomi when a deep voice spoke behind them capturing their attention. Turning around, the couples eyes widened when they saw a handsome looking guy wearing clothes that signified royalty and a sword that hung from his waist. Yukari's eyes stared into his expressive face and noticed that he had raven hair and almost amber eyes.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me if you know of a girl named Hitomi Kanzaki?" the man asked them

Both looked at each other in surprise, Yukari's eyes tinged with a bit of worry. Amino was the one who answered him. "Yes. We do… is thee something we can do to help you?" he asked when the man's eyes widened and a smile made its way to his face.

"Can you please take me to her?" he asked Amano, looking directly into the blonde man's eyes.

"She's over there…" Yukari whispered as she stepped aside to reveal the girl in question sitting quietly on the grass behind them.

Speechless, he slowly made his way towards the girl sitting ahead of him. Yukari and Amano looked curiously at him as four more of their classmates came to stand beside them after seeing the new comer talk to Amano and Yukari.

Hitomi's head rested on her upraised knees and watched as the wind blew on the grass down to the track and field lane. A shadow covered her form and decided to ignore it but for the heat coming from her pendant, Hitomi looked down and grasped her pendant and wondered why it felt like it was beating. The deep voice of someone in her dreams spoke and made her stiffen. It can't be…

"Hitomi…"

It can't be…

Hitomi slowly turned to look up at the man standing behind her, the glare of the sun preventing her from seeing him clearly, she squinted to take a better look. The man moved to the side, away from the glare of the sun to reveal his handsome form. Hitomi's eyes widened and filled with tears when she now clearly saw just who exactly was standing beside her. He was dressed in a traditional garb made only for a king and his sword hung silently by his side, he had now grown into a lean strong frame of an adult male but his eyes still looked the same... same amber orbs that had haunted her dreams for the past three years.

"Van…"

She let loose a soft gasp of surprise before she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face. Van smiled tremulously as his arms tightened around her and buried his face on the crook if her neck, covered by her long tresses. He pulled back a bit to look at her, grasping some of her long brown locks in his hand.

"It's longer…" was the only thing he said and tilted his head in question to look at her.

Hitomi chuckled. "I could always have it cut…" she told him as she tightened her arms around his neck.

He shook his head, "No… I like it… looks good on you…" he whispered before leaning his head onto hers. "I missed you…" came the whispered response

Tears flowed even more at his words, "I missed you too…" she whispered back, "so much that's its killing me…"

Van smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you, Hitomi… I thought I'd never see you again…"

Hitomi laughed out loud, "That goes for me too, I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left Gaea." She told him

He held her tighter in his arms, almost afraid that if he let go, he would never see her again. A soft cough told them that there was someone there with them. Both turned to see Yukari and Amano standing beside them, curiosity apparent in their eyes.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi flushed brick red and turned towards Van for help, he merely looked at her and gave her the what-can-I-do look earning him a poke on the ribs courtesy of Hitomi.

"Van, I want you to meet Yukari and Amano, my friends. Yukari, Amano, I want you to meet Van Fanel."

At her introductions, Van couldn't help but grin. "His resemblance with Allen is scary."

Hitomi could only laugh at that. "Told you so."

"Hitomi…is he… is he really…"

The brown haired girl smiled. "Yep. He's the very one that I've been telling you about." Turning to Van, she asked him, "How did you come all the way here?"

"I heard you call me last night through Escaflowne."

"Esca… but how?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know but a new energist appeared on Escaflowne's crest and then I heard your voice… you were calling for me."

Hitomi blushed. "You heard me?"

"Yes."

"Wait." Both turned to look at Amano, "If you're really Van Fanel, does this mean that you really belong in world called Gaea where you can see Earth and the moon?"

Van merely nodded and smiled at them and realized that they have no more memory of their first meeting during his dragon slaying quest where Hitomi had been unwittingly been involved in the war in their world.

"Can you tell us the full story again… from the start?" Yukari asked them as she sat down on the grass, followed by Amano. Hitomi and Van looked at each other and smiled with understanding as they both sat down before the two and narrated everything from the start.

0000000000000000000000

It was almost dusk when Hitomi and Van's story ended, and they were already on their way towards Hitomi's home to retell the story to her parents. Upon reaching her house, they were greeted by Hitomi's mother. Since her father was home, Hitomi then retold the story to them with Van's help. After telling them the story, Hitomi's mother looked sadly at her daughter and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hitomi… we should have believed you…" he mother told her sadly

Hitomi shook her head. "I understand…"

"So, what happens now?" Yukari asked them, "Are you staying here on Earth, Van?"

Van shook his head sadly as he looked at Hitomi. "I can't stay here… I have to return back to Fanelia."

Hitomi nodded sadly. "I understand…"

Van gritted his teeth**, I can't afford to loose her… please let her accept…** holding Hitomi's hand, he looked directly into her eyes. "Would come with me, Hitomi?"

Hitomi blinked. "What…?"

"Will you come back with me to Fanelia and be its queen?"

"Are you… are you…?" Hitomi looked uncertainly to her parents, looking for approval when Van spoke beside her.

"I promise I'll take care of her, I'll protect her…" he whispered earnestly to her parents.

Hitomi's mother looked uncertainly at her husband, but as she looked back at her daughter who was waiting for their answer just as anxiously as Van was, she remembered the past three years since she disappeared and remembered how much their daughter had changed. The haunted look of sadness in her eyes that had never disappeared until now. Her mother looked at her husband and knew he was thinking of the same thing as well, and knew where their daughter's happiness truly lies.

"Promise us that you'll make her happy."

Van swallowed in relief, "Yes... I will, I promise you that." He told them before he turned to Hitomi who surprised him by launching herself in his arms.

"I want to be with you always…" she whispered.

Van closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. "I love you, Hitomi…" he whispered in her ear.

000000000000000000

Two months later, the festivities kicked off in Fanelia with the marriage of their king and the announcement of their new queen. Van stood proudly talking with his advisers, his face beaming with happiness while Hitomi happily chatted with her friends and family to the other side. They had managed to find a way to open a door so that Hitomi's friends and family from Earth would be able to attend their wedding.

"Man! Hitomi, I know you told us that Van was the king of Fanelia, but we only thought that you were kidding, I didn't think that he really was the King of Fanelia!" Yukari called out loud as she eyed the extravagant celebration.

"Does this mean you're the queen of this kingdom, Hitomi?" Amano asked her

Hitomi could only chuckle out loud and nodded. "I guess you could put it that way."

Hitomi's mother blinked back tears, "After this, I'll never see you again…" she whispered as she gently stroked her daughters long chocolate mane.

The mystic girl smiled, "I don't think so, now that we know that Escaflowne's energist responds to my pendant and my psychic ability, I think there is a possibility that we can visit Earth every now and then."

Van smiled as he looped his arms around here, "Don't worry Mrs. Kanzaki, I'll have my people research on the new energist so that we might find a way to open the mystic moon to our world with Hitomi's abilities."

Everyone smiled at that and as the fireworks commenced outside, the people inside the palace went out to view the spectacle, Van and Hitomi stood on the balcony wrapped in each others arms as they continued to watch the show. Van lowered his head on her shoulder, "Thank you for everything, Hitomi…"

The girl from the mystic moon smiled, "Thank you too, Van. For bringing me my happiness…"

At her words, the king of Fanelia kissed his queen which earned a shouts of joy from the people of Fanelia. And the pendant that Hitomi wore shone brightly, calling to Escaflowne whose crest shone brightly in the evening sky.

owari

0000000000000000000000

AN: hope you like it! Revies minna!


End file.
